Talk:List of Keeping up with the Kardashians Episodes/@comment-24.252.204.253-20180414184807
legendary lady bug and 1000 voices Main Cast ◾Kris Jenner ◾Bruce Jenner ◾Kourtney Kardashian ◾Kim Kardashian ◾Khloe Kardashian ◾Rob Kardashian ◾Kendall Jenner ◾Kylie Jenner Supporting Cast ◾Scott Disick ◾Brandon Jenner ◾Brody Jenner ◾Malika Haqq ◾Lamar Odom ◾Mason Disick ◾Penelope Disick ◾Kanye West ◾Adrienne Bailon ◾Reggie Bush ◾Kris Humphries Overview Season Episodes Originally Aired DVD Release Season Premiere Season Finale Region 1 Region 2 Region 3 1 8 October 14, 2007 December 2, 2007 October 2, 2008 January 23, 2012 November 17, 2008 2 11 April 9, 2008 May 26, 2008 November 10, 2009 March 26, 2012 October 15, 2009 3 12 April 8, 2009 May 26, 2009 August 17, 2010 May 28, 2012 October 29, 2009 4 11 November 8, 2009 February 21, 2010 April 6, 2010 July 30, 2012 July 7, 2010 5 12 August 22, 2010 December 10, 2010 N/A September 24, 2012 November 3, 2011 6 16 June 12, 2011 December 19, 2011 N/A February 11, 2013 September 21, 2012 7 19 May 20, 2012 October 28, 2012 N/A N/A March 6, 2013 Seasons Season 1: 2007 Season Episode Title Original U.S. Airdate 1 "I'm Watching You" October 14, 2007 Bruce Jenner and Kris Jenner celebrate their anniversary. Kim Kardashian buys them a stripper pole as a gift; the youngest Jenner plays on it. Kim appears on The Tyra Banks Show. Kourtney deals with a relationship drama. 2 "Managing Mom" October 21, 2007 Kim and Kris, her manager, argue over the publication of some of Kim's racy pictures. Meanwhile, Kris hires a nanny, Bree, who isn't as appropriate and nanny-decent as she hoped. 3 "Brody in the House" October 28, 2007 Kourtney Kardashian, Kim and Khloe Kardashian go to Mexico for a Girls Gone Wild photo shoot without telling Bruce, afraid that he would disapprove. When he finds out, he leaves his son Brody Jenner to look after Kylie Jenner and Kendall Jenner while he heads to Mexico to confront them. Unfortunately, leaving Brody with his daughters creates even more chaos. 4 "Birthday Suit" November 4, 2007 Playboy magazine contacts Kris, asking her to tell Kim that they want her to be on the cover of their December 2007 issue. Kim is hesitant at first, but Kris encourages her. To show Kris what a difficult decision it is, Kim proposes trading places and plays Kris' manager and sets her mum up for a semi-nude shoot. Kim gets the skimpiest outfit she can. Kris's best picture is her topless, in an American flag towel/blanket. Kris enjoys the shoot, surprising Kim. 5 "Remembering Dad" November 11, 2007 The family remembers Robert Kardashian on his death anniversary. Khloe, not dealing well with the anniversary, gets drunk and ends up getting arrested for a DUI. 6 "You Are So Pregnant Dude" November 18, 2007 Kourtney, Kim and Khloe are about to leave for Vegas when Kourtney has a pregnancy scare. Meanwhile, Kendall and Kylie ask their dad for a puppy, which causes a disagreement between their parents. 7 "Helping Hand" November 25, 2007 Rob Kardashian gets set up on a date but catches his sisters spying on him. Khloe and Kourtney find out that a homeless man, Shorty, is living behind their store D-A-S-H, and clean up his appearance. 8 "The Price of Fame" December 2, 2007 Scandalous photos of Kourtney surface, scaring and humiliating Kim, who already feels like she really messed up with her sex tape. Season 2: 2008 Season Episode Title Original U.S. Airdate 1 "Kim Becomes a Diva" March 9, 2008 The family thinks fame is going to Kim's head when she becomes arrogant and snobbish. Kourtney finds a text on Scott Disick's old phone that hints that Scott is cheating on her. 2 "Khloe wants to act" March 16, 2008 Despite Kim's disapproval, Khloe decides to pursue an acting career. Meanwhile, Bruce receives a fashion makeover. 3 "Rob's new girlfriend" March 23, 2008 Rob falls in love with pop star Adrienne Bailon, a Cheetah Girl, but is left depressed when she leaves for India for three months to shoot a film. After consulting a nutritionist, Kris decides to build a chicken coop so the family will have healthier eggs from chickens they raise themselves. 4 "Kris the Cheerleader" March 30, 2008 Members of the Old School Crew contact Kris: they want her to be a cheerleader. Kris is worried about auditioning, especially after a knee injury. Meanwhile, Khloe has a woman-to-woman talk with Kendall, with help from Kim, Kourtney and Kylie. 5 "Khloe's Blind Dates" April 6, 2008 Kim and Kourtney, worried about Khloe being single, start an online-dating profile for her. Khloe gets angry but goes along with the speed dates. Meanwhile, Bruce teaches Kendall about doing chores and earning her own money, but Kendall hires a handyman and takes the money and the credit for his work. 6 "Learning Self-Defense" April 13, 2008 After D-A-S-H is vandalised, Kourtney, Kim and Khloe take self-defence classes; Rob considers dropping out of USC to pursue professional modelling. 7 "Kardashian Civil War" April 17, 2008 Kim battles against Kourtney and Khloe after she purchases a Bentley. Kris gets drunk with a friend and gets a tattoo. Bruce experiences a mid-life crisis. 8 "Kardashian Family Vacation" May 4, 2008 Bruce thinks a family ski-tip to Colorado will ease some of the family chaos, but first it intensifies his mid-life crisis as he spends time with guys who are Rob's age. Meanwhile, the family gangs up on Kim, claiming she's not joining in the family quality time. Kim, feeling hurt, leaves Colorado, but an apology message from Khloe persuades her to return. The clan enjoys the rest of their vacation together. 9 "Kim's Calendar for Reggie" May 11, 2008 Kim shoots a sexy calendar for Reggie Bush, but Kris distributes it for public sale; Kim gets back at her mum by selling the nude poster from Season 1. Bruce hopes to inspire Kourtney and Khloe, and earn their respect, by taking them to one of his motivational speeches. 10 "New Perspective in New Orleans" May 19, 2008 When a girl visits New Orleans for a charity pool tournament, organised by Reggie, they meet a family devastated by Hurricane Katrina. Meanwhile, Kris' cousin CiCi crashes Bruce's plans for a romantic weekend. 11 "Junk in the Trunk" May 26, 2008 Kourtney, Kim, Khloe and Rob share their favourite moments and outtakes from the series. Season 3: 2009 Season Episode Title Original U.S. Airdate 1 "Free Khloe" March 8, 2009 Kris is furious at Khloe when she goes to jail for violating her probation. Kris believes her meltdown might have something to do with the upcoming anniversary of Robert Kardashian's death. Kris talks to her mum about her feelings and visits her late ex-husband's grave. 2 "Kourt's First Cover" March 15, 2009 Kourtney hires Kris as her manager after 944 Magazine asks her to do a cover shoot. However, Kris doesn't do well managing both Kourtney and Kim, who must go to Comic-Con and promote her new film, Disaster Movie. Rob and Adrienne encounter problems when they move in together. 3 "I'd Rather Go Naked... Or Shopping" March 22, 2009 Khloe faces pressure about her weight when she decides to do PETA's "I'd Rather Go Naked Than Wear Fur" campaign. Kris and Kourtney confront Kim about her shopping addiction. 4 "Pussycat Vision" March 29, 2009 Kim gets LASIK eye surgery after struggling to see herself in a mirror at a dance rehearsal with Pussycat Dolls creator Robin Antin. Bruce is anxious to talk to Kendall and Kylie about his colonoscopy. Kim performs with the Pussycat Dolls on the Las Vegas Strip. 5 "All for One and One for Kim" April 5, 2009 Kim's perfume line causes friction with Kris, Khloe and Kourtney. Kris, not feeling so connected to Bruce anymore, searches for a common interest with him. 6 "Cinderella Story" April 19, 2009 Khloe gets a DNA test to see if Kris is her real mother, which upsets Kris. After Rob borrows Kim's car and gets a new tattoo, his unusual behaviour causes concern among the family. 7 "The Two Year Itch" April 26, 2009 Kourtney and Scott get in another argument after she accuses him of cheating again. Meanwhile, Khloe secretly gets a biopsy for skin cancer, which scares Kris after she finds out. 8 "Distance Makes the Heart Grow Fonder" May 3, 2009 Khloe goes to New York to host a fashion show and becomes interested in moving there to open a second D-A-S-H store. Kim's focus on her career forces her to choose between it and Reggie. 9 "Leaving the Nest" May 10, 2009 Khloe looks for apartments in New York, which upsets Kris, who doesn't want her to leave L.A. Kourtney and Kim gets Kris a chimpanzee after she expresses a desire to have another baby. 10 "Meet the Kardashians" May 17, 2009 The family goes on a camping trip to meet Adrienne's family. Meanwhile, Bruce undergoes plastic surgery to fix the mistakes that were made during his treatments in earlier years to fix injuries that occurred during his sporting career. 11 "What's Yours is Mine" May 25, 2009 Kourtney borrows Kim's personal belongings without her permission. Bruce struggles with Kylie wearing "grownup" clothes and too much makeup for her age. Rob breaks up with Adrienne and moves in with Kim. 12 "Double Trouble" May 25, 2009 Khloe's new boyfriend Rashad McCants cheats on her. Kourtney catches Scott with another girl and starts to think that Scott may not be the best guy for her. Season 4: 2009-2010 Season Episodes Title Original U.S. Airdate 1 "The Wedding" November 8, 2009 Khloe and Lamar Odom decide to get married after less than a month of dating. With the entire family against the decision, Khloe becomes upset, but she later gets married anyway. Rob attempts to rekindle his relationship with his ex-girlfriend Adrienne. Kim realises she misses her boyfriend Reggie, and Kourtney and Scott try to improve their relationship. 2 "Scott on the Rocks" December 13, 2009 Kourtney and Scott find themselves pitted against her family, especially Khloe, because they disapprove of him. 3 "Hot Cup of Love" December 20, 2009 When Khloe slaps Scott, Kourtney won't talk to her until she takes an anger management class. A friend gives Kris a male-enhancement drug and she tries it on Bruce by slipping it into his coffee, but Rob accidentally gets that coffee cup and almost lands in the hospital because of what follows. 4 "Baby Blues" December 27, 2009 Khloe gets excited when she thinks she's pregnant, but it turns out that she isn't. When Kim lies to everyone to get out of doing things, her parents get upset, but she may learn a lesson when she lies to Kendall and Kylie. 5 "Shape Up or Ship Out" January 3, 2010 Scott fails to take Kourtney's pregnancy seriously, so she threatens to end their relationship. Kris upsets Bruce by not letting him buy a helicopter toy or make any financial decisions. Khloe pays Bruce to do jobs for her. Kris buys a $4000 dress for 1 event and Kim, Khloe and Bruce play "scavenger hunt" by hiding the dress until Kris gives Bruce his ATM card to buy the helicopter toy. Rob tries to rekindle his relationship with Adrienne after seeing her at Khloe's wedding, seeming to stalk her by calling her 24/7. When he plans to visit her in New York, he receives an e-mail from her new boyfriend that informs him that it's over between them. He's heartbroken but decides to try and move on. 6 "Must Love Dogs" January 10, 2010 Dog-non-lover Kim finds herself taking in, and loving, a stray Chihuahua, until she must give up "Princess" because of medical problems. Bruce pressures Rob to move out of the house, and he gets a job developing his own skin-care line with Kourtney's help. 7 "Body Blows" January 24, 2010 Bruce goes to a charity event for the Boys & Girls Clubs of America; Kourtney, Kim and Khloe were set to attend, but to his disappointment, they don't show. He decides to hold a charity boxing event for the American Heart Association and the people they fight turn out to be harmful for them. When Kourtney babysits for a friend, she realises she isn't prepared to have her own baby. 8 "Weekend From Hell" January 31, 2010 Kourtney, Kim and Khloe take a weekend trip to Santa Barbara, California to have one final trip before the baby arrives, but Kim and Khloe leave Kourtney out of everything and get drunk, when pregnant Kourtney must abstain which upsets the sober Kourtney. Meanwhile, Kendall signs a modelling contract and Kylie gets jealous. 9 "I Want Your Sex" February 14, 2010 Khloe make a "love tape" for husband Lamar while he's on the road, but it's extremely non-sexy; Scott and Rob watch it with Lamar, who thinks it's a joke. Kourtney misses intimacy with Scott, but is afraid to have sex because she doesn't want to hurt the baby. She later takes a Sex During Pregnancy class with Scott, and begins to enjoy sex again. 10 "Blame It on the Alcohol" February 15, 2010 The family goes to Las Vegas for Kim's birthday. At first Kim thinks it's OK to work on her birthday, like on her Carls Jr. commercial, but later she realises she's working too much. Scott and Rob get drunk and Scott behaves inappropriately with Rob's friend Paula and also around Kris. Kris won't let Scott attend Kim's birthday dinner because his boss will be there and she doesn't want him to get himself fired. He shows up anyway and shoves a $100 bill into the waiter's mouth. Everyone is embarrassed and Kourtney breaks up with Scott; by episode's end she has locked him out of the house and is refusing to speak to him. 11 "Delivering Baby Mason" February 21, 2010 Scott returns to the house to apologise to Kris, but she refuses to give him another chance. Worried about never seeing Kourtney again and possibly never meeting his child, he frantically sends text and voice-mail messages until Kourtney grants him a chance to explain himself in person. She finally reconciles with him, and the whole family comes back together at her baby shower. Kim faints from exhaustion and takes 2 weeks off, deciding that when she does resume working, she won't take on so many responsibilities. After Kourtney delivers her son, Mason Dash Disick, she announces that she'll be returning to Miami to hire new girls at the store, as only 2 are currently working there. Khloe says she'll go too although she'd rather stay in L.A. with Lamar, she compromises that she won't be there 24/7. Scott is also going, to visit friends and open a nightclub. Kris is upset that Kourtney and Scott will be taking Mason along, and Bruce tells Khloe her marriage is more important than going to Miami. Season 5: 2010 Season Episode Title Original U.S. Airdate 1 "Kim's House Party" August 22, 2010 Kim moves into her new house but is dismayed at the housewarming party Kris throws her; red wine is spilled on Kim's brand new cushions and a huge food fight happens. Meanwhile, Kourtney considers moving out of Khloe's house, because Khloe won't let her see Scott. 2 "Blind Date" August 29, 2010 Kris sets up a blind date for Kim with an Armenian professional athlete. Khloe's family pesters her for Laker game tickets, which upsets her. When none of them get tickets, they watch the game from the comfort of Khloe's home. 3 "The Missing Ring" September 5, 2010 Khloe loses her 7-carat engagement ring and worries that Lamar will freak out, but Rob finds it. Meanwhile, Bruce and Kris fight about the new garage: Bruce feels Kris is taking over "his" only space in the house; she thinks he doesn't appreciate all the work she has put into their home. The friction makes Kendall and Kylie worry that their parents will divorce, but the parents manage to resolve their petty issues and end up sleeping in the garage together. 4 "My Bodyguard" September 6, 2010 Kim develops a schoolgirl crush on her new Australian bodyguard despite the fact that they both wanted to keep the relationship strictly professional. Kim drinks a little too much and kisses her bodyguard goodnight. Later she tries to fix the problem to make things less awkward around them. Meanwhile, Khloe teaches Lamar how to swim. 5 "Botox and Cigarettes" September 12, 2010 Kim receives another round of Botox injections after Kris says she has lines around her eyes. Khloe goes along for moral support, and Kim suffers the side effects of Botox: the skin around her eyes starts turning purple. After this incident, Kim swears that she will never get another injection. Meanwhile, Kris is discovered smoking and Kourtney, Kendall and Kylie try to get her to quit; Kourtney plots to make Kris think that Kendall is smoking because of her example. Kourtney buys nicotine-free cigarettes (honey and marshmallow) and Kris decides to stop smoking. 6 "Kourt Goes A.W.O.L." September 19, 2010 When nobody in Kourtney's family makes an effort to attend Scott's birthday party in Las Vegas, Kourtney house-hunts in New York City. Her family soon finds out, and Kris plots a belated surprise party for Scott. Meanwhile, Bruce struggles with getting Kim's dog, Rocky, neutered. 7 "Match Made in Hell" September 26, 2010 When Khloe constantly jokes that Rob is dating her best friend Malika Haqq, they decide to pretend that they are. Meanwhile, Kris ponders managing the pop bang BG5, and after she decides, she wonders if she made the wrong decision. 8 "No Boys Allowed" October 3, 2010 As Mason goes in for his 6-month check-up, Kourtney realises she wants another baby so her kids will be close in age like she and Kim were, but when she obsesses about getting pregnant, Scott thinks she's taking all the fun out of the process of trying. Meanwhile, Bruce has a hard time accepting that 12 year old Kylie has male friends, and there's tension when she breaks the rule about inviting a boy up to her room. 9 "Kris "The Cougar" Jenner" October 10, 2010 Unhappy about getting older, Kris hires a personal trainer, Storm, to help her get back into shape. Bruce becomes concerned when Storm arrives at the house and starts hitting on Kris, but Kris dismisses his feelings until others point out that she might be going too far with Storm. Kim's competitive nature gets her into trouble when she loses to Kourtney during poker night and is forced to serve her needs for a day. 10 "Dash No More" October 17, 2010 Kim meets football star Miles Austin; Kourtney thinks about expanding D-A-S-H by moving to New York but her sisters are against the idea. Meanwhile, Scott and Bruce bond, but Bruce still insists on behaving like a rodent to Scott, despite Scott trying his best to change his ways. 11 "The Kardashians Take NYC" October 24, 2010 Khloe celebrates her birthday in New York City with her family and friends, while Kourtney continues to weigh the pros and cons of opening up a new store there. Meanwhile, Kris decides she's fed up with Bruce's homebody attitude and leaves him behind in Los Angeles, but Rob gets him to let loose during a night out in a club with his friends and the BG5 girls. Bruce later gets earrings and a haircut. Also, Kim parties with football player Miles (with the paparazzi not far behind), and her ex Reggie becomes jealous when he finds out that she has moved on. Miles later breaks up with Kim at the end of the episode. 12 "Junk in the Trunk 2" December 20, 2010 The Kardashians look back at their favourite moments from the series and view some previously-unaired footage. Season 6: 2011 Season Episode Title Original U.S. Airdate 1 "Family VS Money" June 12, 2011 Khloe isn't happy with Kim's new boyfriend. Kourtney gets the family together and things don't go as planned; Kris arranges a family dinner. 2 "Kim Becomes A Stage Mom" June 19, 2011 Kim tries to help Kendall with her modelling career, but she pushes her too hard. Meanwhile, Kris, Kourtney and Scott butt heads over a house key. 3 "The Former Mrs. Jenner" June 26, 2011 Kris decides to change her last name back to Kardashian, much to Bruce's dismay. Kim takes action to prove that her butt is real. 4 "Out of Wedlock" July 10, 2011 Kourtney contemplates having another child out of wedlock. Kris acts as the minister for her minister's wedding. 6 "Kendall Goes on Birth Control" July 24, 2011 Bruce is concerned when he discovers Kendall is taking birth control. Kim develops a rash on her body, and realises she has inherited more than she bargained for from her mother. 7 "The Have and Have Nots" July 31, 2011 Bruce tries to get his daughters to see how blessed they are. Kris' toilet troubles affects her family, mainly Kourtney. 8 "What Happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas" August 7, 2011 Scott goes to Vegas, and Kourtney is afraid that he will return to his old way. Kylie and Kendall think they mother Kris is meddling in their lives. 9 "Talk to My Agent" August 14, 2011 Kris gets mad at Scott when he tries to become Kylie and Kendall's manager, and Kim doesn't know how to dance so she gets embarrassed. 10 "The Family Vacation" August 21, 2011 Kris and Bruce take a vacation to Bora Bora to renew their vows and also as a family vacation. 11 "Getting to Know You" August 28, 2011 Kris has self-image issues that threaten the anniversary celebration in Bora Bora; and Kourtney tries to get Scott and Rob to reconcile. Kourtney learns the truth about Scott's drinking. 12 "Trouble in Paradise" September 4, 2011 Rob feels insecure about not having a career and it causes him to lash out at Kim while they are in Bora Bora. Meanwhile, Kourtney gives Scott an ultimatum and Kris Humphries asks Bruce for his stepdaughter Kim's hand in marriage. 13 "The Proposal" September 5, 2011 Kris plans to ask Kim to marry him, but an argument between the two makes him wonder if he is proceeding too quickly. 14 "Kim's Fairytale Wedding: A Kardashian Event, Part 1" October 9, 2011 Preparations for Kim and Kris' wedding are featured, with a whole lot of drama. 15 "Kim's Fairytale Wedding: A Kardashian Event, Part 2" October 10, 2011 Khloe and Kim get into an argument, and Kim disinvites Khloe to the wedding. Kim thinks that Khloe is taking it too seriously, then Kim receives a surprise from Khloe in Las Vegas. The wedding of Kim and Kris is shown. 16 "Kendall's Sweet 16" December 19, 2011 The Kardashians celebrate Kendall's sweet 16 and Kendall gets her drivers license. Season 7: 2012 Season Episode Title Original U.S. Airdate 1 "Who's Your Daddy" May 20, 2012 Kris decides to pursue a DNA test to prove Khloe's paternity. Kourtney angers Kim when she takes over relocating D-A-S-H and Bruce goes to extremes to get the family's attention. 2 "Momager Dearest" May 27, 2012 Kourtney takes her grudge against Kris to a new level. Kim wants payback after Bruce forces her to overcome her fear of spider and Kendall and Kylie start working for Seventeen Magazine. 3 "Everybody's Wigging Out" May 28, 2012 Kim starts wearing wigs; Rob hurts Bruce's feelings when he says he never had a male role model growing up; Kris gives in to road rage. 4 "The Family That Plays Together" June 10, 2012 Bruce tries to get Kris to sign his son, Brandon Jenner, to her music management company; Kourtney rebuffs Scott's romantic gestures; Kris attempts to get the whole family to play tennis. 5 "The Man In The Memoir" June 17, 2012 Kris runs into the man she had an affair with more than 20 years ago and considers arranging a meeting with him. Meanwhile, Kim and Scott hang out together, much to Kourtney's dismay; and Kendall and Kylie ruin their mum's carpet. 6 "The Dominican Republic, Part One" June 24, 2012 The family's Dominican Republic vacation gets off to a rocky start when Kourtney causes herself, Kim and Scott to miss their flight. Meanwhile, Bruce is still at odds with Scott for ditching him at the race track. 7 "The Dominican Republic, Part Two" July 1, 2012 While still in the Dominican Republic, Kris wakes up with a mysterious medical condition, and Scott begins to feel like an outcast. Meanwhile, Kendall and Kylie decide to film a family music video. 8 "Sometimes You Need to Adjust, Part One" July 8, 2012 Khloe returns to Los Angeles and deals with increasing demands from her family to spend time with them. Meanwhile, Scott tries to behave when he attends a sweet 16 birthday party in New York; and Bruce tries to reconnect with Kendall and Kylie. 9 "Sometimes You Need to Adjust, Part Two" July 9, 2012 Kim is reluctant to talk about her relationship with Kanye West; Khloe continues to feel pressure from her family and must decide whether to travel to New York and attend the opening of Scott's restaurant. 10 "The Royal Treatment" July 15, 2012 Scott wants to become royalty on a trip to London and believes he has become a Lord, but fails to realise if he wants respect, he has to give respect. Meanwhile, Kim fills her time in London with public appearances and starts to neglect her bestie Jonathan Cheban, who finally confronts her. Plus, Bruce reveals a darker side of her personality when he, Kris and Khloe take a trip to Boston. 11 "Affairs of the Everhart" July 22, 2012 Rob moves back in with Khloe and Lamar. Kris thinks Bruce is cheating on her. Rob and Khloe have a fight over him storing his things at her place. Kris decides to meet up with Todd Waterman. 12 "Parent Trapped" July 29, 2012 Kris can't prove her innocence to Bruce after meeting up with Todd Waterman; After years of not going Kim makes Lamar go to the dentist. Lamar ends up wanting to go to the dentist every day; Rob thinks he is losing his hair so he buys a laser hair growth tool. 13 "Mothers And Daughters" August 5, 2012 The girls urge Kris to visit her sick mother in San Diego. Kourtney investigates water birth. Bruce checks into a sleep clinic. 14 "Tales From the Kardashian Krypt" August 19, 2012 Kim and Khloe buys Mason a fish. Kris tells the family that she wants to plan her funeral. Kim gets upset when she finds out that Khloe would be Mason's guardian if anything happened to Kourtney and Scott. 15 "Kardashian Therapy, Part One" August 26, 2012 Oprah comes to the house to interview the family. Kim's desire to explore life as an individual threatens her sisters. Rob breaks down during a family therapy session. 16 "Kardashian Therapy, Part Two" September 2, 2012 Conclusion. Kim tries to work out issues with her sisters; Kendall and Kylie ask to be homeschooled; Kim joins Khloe and Lamar on a trip to Queens. 17 "Cuts Both Ways" September 9, 2012 Kris goes to get her breast implants replaced while Scott considers a vasectomy after finding out Kourtney wants more children. Kim and Khloe visit a fertility clinic. 18 "Baby, Baby, Baby" September 16, 2012 In the season finale, the family welcomes Kourtney's new baby into the world; Khloe looks into why she can't conceive; Kim freezes her eggs. 19 "Dishing It Out" October 28, 2012 The Kardashians show never before seen footage and share some of their favourite moments from the series.